


I Like Coffee, I Like Tea

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [191]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, jump rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/03/18: “earthquake, budge, root”The title comes from a kids jump rope song, "I like coffee, I like tea. I like the boys and the boys like me..."





	I Like Coffee, I Like Tea

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/03/18: “earthquake, budge, root”
> 
> The title comes from a kids jump rope song, "I like coffee, I like tea. I like the boys and the boys like me..."

“Your booty’s jigglin’ like Jell-O in an earthquake.”

Derek sped up his jumps’ pace, not to provide Stiles an even more stimulating sight but to better ignore his boyfriend’s commentary.

Stiles was impressed, not at his boyfriend’s agility with a jump rope but at how perfectly Derek’s shorts showed off his butt.

Stiles’s phone tootled wherever he’d left it but nothing could budge him from where he sat, rooted there until Derek finished his workout.

Then, aroused as Stiles, Derek hooked a finger in Stiles’s shirt collar and led him with no resistance whatsoever to the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
